The research for novel and improved fungicidal compounds or compositions is continually needed because of the emergence and development of the fungi resistance to the existing fungicides after a period of applications.
The fungicidal activities of pyrazole amide and thiazolamide compounds have been disclosed. For example, pyrazole amide compounds KC1, KC2, KC3 and KC4 (compounds of 3, 2, 10 and 4 in the patent) were disclosed the structures and fungicidal activity in JP62249975. JP5657776 disclosed the thiazolamide structures and fungicidal activity of KC5 (compounds of 1 in the patent). Pesticide Science, 1993, 38(1): 1-7 disclosed the thiazolamide structures and fungicidal activity of KC6 (compound of XIV in the paper).

There are no compounds according to the present invention are described in state of the arts.